Traditional Chinese medicines have been used and studied for a long time. Monascus-fermented rice refers to a purple rice-koji prepared by fermentation of rice as raw material with Monascus. Monascus-fermented rice has been used in China since Han dynasty. In 1970s, Professor Endo from Japan separated the physiologically active substance monacolin K from Monascus ruber. Since then, many researchers both at home and abroad have discovered physiologically active substances from the metabolites of Monascus constantly, including monacolin compounds, Monascus pigments, a hypotensive ingredient GABA, an antioxidant ingredient dimerumic acid, and so on. There is still much potential in research and development of Monascus-fermented rice.
Xuezhikang (capsule or tablet), a Monascus-fermented rice preparation, is a lipid-regulatory Chinese drug developed by the applicant and commercially available in China, is rich in multiple active ingredients such as statins, and has less adverse reactions compared to the existing lipid-regulatory chemical drugs. Its indications refer to cardiovascular and cerebrovascular diseases caused by hyperlipidemia and atherosclerosis. Xuezhikang is effective in eliminating dampness and dispelling phlegm, activating blood and removing blood stasis, fortifying the spleen and promoting digestion. Xuezhikang is applied to short breath, acratia, dizziness, headache, oppression in chest, abdominal distension, and anorexia of spleen deficiency and phlegm blockade syndrome; hyperlipidemia; or adjunctive treatment of cardiovascular and cerebrovascular diseases caused by hyperlipidemia and atherosclerosis.
By studying Xuezhikang using the existing technologies, the following ingredients are separated therefrom:
Statin Ingredients
Xuezhikang is rich in natural statins.
Isoflavone Ingredients
Xuezhikang further comprises isoflavones, sterol substances, more than 20 amino acids, unsaturated fatty acids and multiple trace elements. Isoflavone ingredients mainly comprise genistein, daidzein, and glycitein, all of which belong to isoflavones.
Sterol Ingredients
Phytosterin refers to a substance having a structure similar to that of cyclic alcohol, is widely distributed in nature, and represents the final product of plant metabolism.
Sterols in Xuezhikang include ergosterol, stigmasterol, sitosterol and the like.
Amino Acid Ingredients
Xuezhikang comprises more than 20 amino acid ingredients such as glycerin, proline, serine, aspartic acid, glutamic acid, arginine, histidine, taurine, and γ-aminobutyric acid (GABA).
Unsaturated Fatty Acid Ingredients
Xuezhikang comprises fatty acid ingredients in a large amount. The methyl-esterified derivatives of the fatty acids in Xuezhikang were studied by gas chromatography-mass spectrum technology, and 14 fatty acid ingredients were identified, among which palmitic acid, linoleic acid and oleic acid were comprised in a large amount.
Trace Element Ingredients
Xuezhikang mainly comprises trace elements such as Mg and Se, wherein the Mg content is relatively high.